


Crescita~Sea of Glass~

by makuramotou



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Drama, Growth, M/M, Quell, rare pairs, solids, tinier KaiShun, tiny HaruShun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: It's never easy to have a busybody lover like Shu;but it's not easier to have a lover that keeps to himself like Kouki.◇◇◇◆◇◇◇





	Crescita~Sea of Glass~

**Author's Note:**

> (here's another cliche for a rarepair, you say. Well, I just want to write it and maybe have someone else have a good read with it and bless you if you do)

 

'Are you still mad?'

 

It's the last text in the conversation between Kouki and his lover, Shu. Never in his life has Kouki been so outspoken about how he feels, especially when he's troubled and, in the most rare situation, when he's angry. 

But, somehow, his jealous streak is more easier to spot for someone as keen as Shu. 

 

The first time was a couple of days after they became officially together (known only between themselves then), Kouki mustered up the courage to make a hearty bento for his lover. As Shu-san is older, is more muscular and is shooting an action-packed TV series, Kouki really gave the bento menu a lot of thought and spent hours to prepare the meals. A splendid three-layered bento in lacquered box and a nice furoshiki cloth as its bag--Kouki anticipated how Shu would react when he sees and tastes the special bento.   

Only, the next day, Kouki didn't find Shu--and, as one of the Quell twins informed him, left very early and took a small quick-fix bento from Eichi. 

 

As Kouki will not speak to Shu about it (and the twins won't speak about the owner of the lacquer boxes they ate in), the older guy endured a cold shoulder and a more silent Eto Kouki. (The blonde didn't really mean to be cold; he's just the type that keeps to himself even when his feelings get hurt--Shu learned this quite the hard way.)

It was after more than two weeks when Issei gave the slip, "...I wanna eat Kouki-san's bento again..."

When Shu heard this, his mind pieced things together and needed only to confirm his theory. 

 

It was harder to make a sulking Eto Kouki talk. The man can endure not communicating much, much longer than Shu could. Quell's leader kind of got worried they got on the edge early--he didn't even know why. Within the weeks of the silent battle, Shiki told him many a senpai-ish words, and his groupmates were all worried. His one week felt like only four days and, if others could say, it wasn't really a perfect time to be in a relationship. 

 

It was a blessed Tuesday noon when Shu got a chance to speak with Kouki--they were to perform at a noontime show and Shu didn't even know they'd be together. 

At a corridor between the studios, where everything was white and everyone was running, time around Kouki seemed to slow down. His forlorn face, the manner how he kept on evading locking eyes with Shu's eyes--yes, there must've been something wrong. 

When they finally got time to themselves, at the safe walls of Growth's unit, Shu calmly walked through the maze of Kouki's heart. 

"Sorry, Shu-san... I didn't know how to say what I'm feeling; and I didn't want you to be bothered by something as...trivial as...that."

"Kou." he hugged the younger man, "It's not a 'trivial matter', and besides, I want to know even the smallest things, if it's to know more about you."

Long story short--Kouki got a bit mad that the bento didn't reach the stomach it's meant for, and a bit jealous of Eichi's privileges, and so much disappointed in general. It was a summarization of Kouki's uncertain explanation--the genteel guy never said the words 'jealous' and 'mad', he instead mentioned how his chest tightened and that Eichi is lucky to be living closest to Shu. 

"Well, maybe some other time you can make me another bento." Shu says, as if closing the issue. 

It was an episode that Shu never wanted to repeat--Kou is a very sweet and silent guy, and it takes a lot of understanding and patience to know what's really inside him. Being unable to tell that his boyfriend is hurting hurts Shu even more.

 

 

 

Even when he promised himself to be more aware, Shu does it again and misses out on another Love-Bento by his Kou. It happens a couple more times and all they can say is 'next time, next time'. 

 

 

 

 

Quite ultimately, Kouki runs out.

It happened in the morning, when Shu promised the night before that he will have breakfast with Kou in Growth's dining table. Mamoru and the rest were all fine with it--but their guest didn't appear even when they waited until they had to leave for their morning schedule. There was no call nor a message to say that 'I won't be able to come for breakfast, sorry'--and Kouki got really worried--

Until about 10:32 am, Shu sent a text message:

'Sorry, Kou. I wasn't able to come for breakfast because our manager had some urgent matters that we needed to clear for the whole of today's schedule. I hope you understand.'

 

With no replies, Shu tried to call--but Kou wasn't able to answer the 18 calls while he was at the recording studio.  

'Kou?'

'Kouki, please, I'm really sorry.' 

'I'll make it up to you. Tell me how.'

 

 

"Sorry, Shu-san. I think I'm mad at you." is all Kouki sent to him. The young man really gave it a lot of thinking before he hit 'send'. 

 

 

No matter how many calls he did and messages he sent, Shu couldn't get a more proper reply. 

 

 

 

'Are you still mad?'

 

It's the last text in the conversation between Kouki and Shu. It was sent around 4:28pm. Now, 10:18pm, Kouki is getting worried if Shu has already given up, or if something had happened. His troubled look raises concern from his groupmates and the staff. 

Growth just finished recording for the day, and Kouki regrets not giving a better reply to put both Shu and himself at ease. He reminds himself that his worries and troubles are trivial compared to Shu's--he's a busier man; he has lines to memorize and stunts to act (he doesn't have any doubles). It's a complex that Kouki has--and considers it as a happy duty, like he does to everyone else, to be Shu's support. 

 

"Kou..?" Ryou, out of concern, taps him by the shoulder. The group's lounge area seem too wide with just the four of them and a staff. 

"Hm? Ah...Ryou,"

"Is something bothering you?"

The question bring Kensuke and Mamoru's ears to the conversation. 

"Ah, no. I'm fine...It's nothing." Their leader gives a smile albeit a tired-looking one. 

"Kou-kun," Mamoru worries for real. He admires the young man the same way as Shu does. 

 

Kensuke's phone's vibration on the table awakens their exhausted minds and for a second strays from Kou as their subject. 

"Oh, no. This is bad." Ken says as he stares at his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything is white and it's silent save for the AC's sound. The room is quite empty--and Shu is quite blank about what transpired to find himself lying on a hospital bed. 

And he can't see his phone anywhere near. A disaster. 

"Shu-san?"

'Oh.'

 

No need for a phone. The one he wants to contact is here right now. 

"Kou..."

He reaches out his left hand and Kouki takes it with both of his and places it lovingly to his cheek.

"Shu-san, I'm sorry."

The very moment Kou stepped in the room, Shu can only feel relief and smile amidst his situation. His body is numb, but his heart and mind is racing and brimming with thoughts of his beloved.

"No. Don't be sorry; you did nothing wrong."

He feels Kou's cold cheek with his palm. Kou's fingers are icy as well--trembling, or Shu can be just imagining.  

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I always make promises that only end up hurting you."

 

 

 

Kouki doesn't say anything and Shu settles for the silent treatment. Silence is one of the things they enjoy sharing together. Moments later, it seemed to be the calm before a storm. 

 

"Maybe I shouldn't have let out what I truly feel." Kouki whispers. "I should've just kept to myself."

"What? No--"

"I don't want to be a bother to you, Shu-san. I'd rather be the one that's hurt, not you." 

 

The on-set accident wasn't Shu's fault; the platform crashed the moment he landed on it coming from a high-altitude jump.

But Kouki's mind went and cemented the thought that Shu became distracted because of their small 'argument', ergo, Kouki blames himself. 

 

A teardrop suddenly falls down Kouki's cheek. Tears well his eyes and slowly stream on his face as Shu wipes them in vain.

 

"Kou--" 

"But, you see...I'm selfish...I don't want to give you up, Shu-san. I still want to love you. I still want to be by your side..." 

Kouki's red-rimmed eyes finally look straight at Shu's. 

"However, I'm willing to get hurt if you want to be rid of a nuisance like me." 

 

This is another part of Kouki that Shu didn't exactly want to see--but, seeing the younger man gush his emotions out, Shu can see what used to be hidden inside of Kouki.

The perfect, cool, and caring prince--is also human, after all.

 

"Kouki-" 

Shu raises himself and wraps the smaller figure with his arms. Ah, how he longed to do this 'hug Kouki while in bed', or to at least embrace Kouki that day.

"...Shu-san?"

"...If that failed stunt is a ticket to hug you, I don't mind doing it again and again..."

"W-what are you saying, Shu-san?!"

Ah--a tinge of anger, if Shu hears it right. He gives their bodies a small distance so that he can see Kouki's face. 

"You said you're selfish; well, I'm greedy--and I want you to be mine. Anyway, I don't think you are, as you say, selfish, and I'd rather that you learn how to be more possessive in that case."

"But--"

"Get angry at me, that's fine. I'm at fault, anyway. If you feel jealous, tell me and maybe we can do something about it. I want to see all sides of you, Kou. Don't go thinking that anything other than your good side is not likeable--we have to learn to overcome each other's bad side, too."  

Kouki wipes his right cheek while Shu wipes the left. A few sniffs and Kouki calms down. 

"Then...we're not calling it off?"

"Again?" Shu gives a playful smile. It makes the younger man blush and hide his face on Shu's chest. 

 "We're not calling it off..!"

"As you wish." Shu's fingers comb through golden hair. 

"...And please don't break your promises again."

"I will try my best. I'm really sorry for what happened earlier."

Suddenly, Kouki pushes Shu and has a wide-eyed expression on his face. 

"Now's not the time to be hugging, Shu-san."

"Hm? What do you-"

"This time, I'm going to take proper care for you."

The blonde has the 'finally, it's my turn!' expression now, not knowing that Shu would really rather their physical contact for 'care'.

"We're in a hospital; I'm already being cared for."  

"I'm going to be selfish this time, Shu-san. And this is payback for all the times you didn't fulfill your promises, and didn't eat the food I made for you. Now, please lay your head down and rest. I will stay here until you sleep."

"This isn't exactly a bad kind of payback, you know?"

 

 

 

~-~-~-~-~-~

 

 

 

 

 

Together for the first time for a makeup CM, Shu and Kouki were greeted by their fellow idols from SolidS, Soara, Quell, and Growth, among others. 

The theme is a long-haired mermaid in a labyrinth tower--but, it's not the mermaid but a prince who's being kissed and saved from a spell. 

 

"How elaborate~" Shimotsuki Shun, who's just passing by the set, comments. He himself dressed up for the ORIGIN photoshoot together with demon-looking Yayoi Haru. 

"Kou-chan looks like a mermaid princess~ Quite alike with the ones I see in the-"

"Very beautiful, indeed!" Fuzuki Kai cuts in, seemingly hiding something.

"Thank you very much." Kouki humbly says. His hair has very long golden extensions, a headpiece made of small pearls and blue jewels, a white, sleeveless turtle-neck of thin fabric decorated with glitters and spangles for his top, arm-length fingerless gloves with turquoise stones by the hands, and his tail is not exactly like the usual, but a long train of blue-silver spangles with seemingly diamonds that make the scales shiny and twinkling. He goes barefoot with thin anklets of gold--his slim legs will be seen as he walks in the CM. His lips wear the reddish-coral lipstick of the makeup line. 

 

"Aah~~ I wouldn't mind if I do this kind of CM with Hajime~~!"

"AHEM." Haru, in demon-looking costume, feigns a cough.     

"Of course My Haru will be there, too~! He'll be the Dark Prince who will try to steal me away from the King Hajime~! Kai, isn't that surreal~?♥"

"Don't get me in there--I don't wanna be caught in a crossfire."

"Hm...Kai could be the woodcutter who gets tricked into defending the White Demon Lord!"

"What are you saying, Haru?!"

"Yes, yes~! And it'll be kind of a series of CM's where we will be able to use a~ll of the items in the makeup line~!"

"...And do a poll to find out who the Demon Lord ends up with? This couple is crazy!"

"A poll! Yes, Kai, you're right! And then I'll ask both the Shimotsuki clan and the Mutsuki clan to vote for an ending with me and Hajime~!!"

"Now." Haru emits a very rare dark aura, "That's not a happy ending, ne, Kai?"

"From a commoner's point of view, ending up with the woodcutter is a real happy ending!"

"Eh~~?!"

"Where's that 'I don't want to be caught in a crossfire' now?"

"Well, right now you're talking to the woodcutter."

"W-well," Kouki tries to neutralize the building tension, "It'd be great as well if they all get along together, right..?"

A staff comes at the right time to fetch the three seniors for their photoshoot. They bid Kouki good luck and leaves the CM discussion with open ends. 

 

"Eto-san, this way please." Another staff calls to him. They carefully bring him to the set--a dark, brick wall, with few lichens and vines, that look like a part of a labyrinth. 

Shu is already on the stone bed, sitting, as the director gives him a few pointers about the plot. After their talk, Kouki walks up to him; he takes the gloved hand, kisses the bare fingers and he greets his mermaid with a smile.

"You look like you came from another world"

"Shun-san almost told me the same. You look great, too, Shu-san."

In contrast, Shu's costume is simple but elegant for the prince. White long-sleeved shirt with fine embroidery and a white tulle accent for a cape with an opal brooch for his top, his pants a hue of blue-black tucked in by the knee with high black boots with straps and buckles. His silver earring cover his right earlobe--the design looking like wings.

 

The staff goes for the last-minute fixes and gets them on standby. 

Wordless, Kouki and Shu acknowledge each other's cheer with a nod and a smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On a starry night, a couple of meteors etch their dust in the sky. On a big rock by the sea, a Mermaid folds its hands in prayer, and yearns for the tower by the cliff. As the Mermaid opens its hands, a gold shine whites out the screen.

Then there it is--in the middle of the dark maze in the tower, the Mermaid, now with noticeably colored lips and rosier cheeks, runs barefoot with human legs, and stops a few steps before a cold bed of stone surrounded by wild grass and lilies. A Prince lays unmoving, lifeless.

The Mermaid walks slowly as it approaches the Prince.  

 

"Liberate--" The Mermaid says, "I'll claim you with a kiss."

 

With the touch of their lips, the dark room lights up as the Prince slowly opens his clear, blue eyes. He smiles at the sight of the Mermaid. The Prince touches the Mermaid's cheek with his finger, and the beautiful creature leans to the touch. They look at each other and leans closer to each other's face for another kiss --then the shot goes blurry and shows the makeup line's name and copy: 'Sirene--a kiss to freedom'.

 

 

 

 

 

"Damn... I wanna make a CM like that with Kou-chan, too." Tsubasa comments when he saw the commercial. 

"Yes, you'll be a kappa and scare out the princess." Shiki retorts. 

"Then, I'll ask my friend in the advertising department if he can put you in one! Hmmm...but maybe doing it with Kouki is impossible since he already showed up in a CM." Rikka states.

"How about with Ichiru?" Dai asks. 

"What?! No! Absolutely not with that kid!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"AH-CHOO!!"

"Ichiru, are you alright?" Eichi asks. 

"Someone must be thinking of you." Issei says. 

"Here, Ichiru." Kouki gives him a pack of tissues. Growth and Quell are together in celebration of their leaders' CM release on-air.

"What a big family we are!" Kensuke says with a big smile and a big helping of carbonara on his plate. Mamoru chokes on his food, which makes Ryouta wince and reach for water in his stead. 

"Congrats to you, two!" Eichi beams. 

"Thanks, Eichi." Shu says as his arm on Kouki's waist pulls him closer. 

"Thank you, Eichi-san." Kouki shows appreciation, and gives Eichi a glass of sparkling pineapple.

 

 

With the success of their small party, Kouki is already thinking of what to cook for his and Shu's boys for the next get-together event. The next might be when they both tell their groupmates about their relationship--and that's coming soon.   

 

"But, hey, we never really asked, but...for the CM, did you guys really kiss?" 

"Ken!! And, geez, Mamoru! Can you please stop choking every other minute?!"

Ryouta's efforts to hide an overtly open secret is futile. Kouki and Shu's blushing faces give out the answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Kouki's worries could be very 'mhm', and you might've said it all started with just a very small issue that didn't deserve its length--but, well...there are some things that seem small to us that mean big to others, and maybe that's where I'm coming from. ) 
> 
>  
> 
> .....I hope an official picture or a song will get these two together.  
> Also, I hope you kinda envisioned what I described for the CM. I kinda lack writing abilities to make a better image like what I have in mind =_=;
> 
> What else, what else.... ah, right. Correct me if I mix the twins up, I remember Ichiru as the one that always gets on Tsubasa's nerves, and Issei is the calm one. Am I right?
> 
>  
> 
> (my original title would've been Crescita~kimi no tojikomerareta kokoro, sounding like those long-titled songs, but went against it and settled for 'Sea of Glass')
> 
> I hope this fic gave you at least a smile.   
> (and yeah, I so ship the ORIGIN version of Haru and Shun. I wanna see fanarts of them xD haha....Anyway, I ship HaruShun more than any other ships with Shun, so...)


End file.
